1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a periodontal probe. In particular, this invention relates to a flexible tip periodontal probe having a calibrated tip for diagnosing periodontal disease and gingivitis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Periodontal disease is the most widespread disease in the world. It is basically an inflammatory disease of the gums which spreads to and destroys the supporting bone of the teeth. In time, teeth may abscess, become loose or painful and either fall out or are removed by a dentist. Periodontal disease is by far the major cause of tooth lose in the adult population. Fortunately, the dental profession has continually developed more effective methods to treat periodontal disease. However, the success of these treatments is greatly dependent upon early detection, usually by a dentist.
The disease is frequently silent as characterized by an absence of symptoms, much like high blood pressure. For example, there may or may not be bleeding or pus around the teeth. Advanced cases frequently cause systemic problems due to the massive amount of infection that can be present.
The sole cause of periodontal disease is dental plaque which is a bacterial substance present on teeth. However, due to the fact that every person has a different genetic background, some people are resistant to the disease while others are extremely prone. Additionally, the problem is enhanced by infrequent dental visits and non-diagnosis of the disease.
The periodontal probe is the only significant clinical tool used for checking a person's periodontal disease status. The conventional periodontal probe is inflexible, made of metal and available only to dentists for professional use. These conventional probes have either lines or marks to indicate the depth that the probe penetrates between the tooth and the gum. A non-diseased condition is reflected by a probe depth of from 1 to 3 millimeters between the tooth and gum. A deeper insertion indicates a problem and the depth of the insertion corresponds to the amount of bone loss.
Because of the inflexibility of the standard metal probe, the tip cannot bend. Thus, the tip of the probe goes through the wall of pockets of periodontal tissues, thus causing pain discomfort and inaccurate measurements. Lacking a flexible tip periodontal probe, dentists occasionally insert a flexible gutta percha point into periodontal pockets and take a radiograph to see the anatomy of the pocket, since gutta percha can be visualized on x-ray. This procedure is obviously very tedious and exposes the patient to additional x-rays and expense.
A primary or first stage of periodontal disease is gingivitis which is detected by eliciting any bleeding while probing. One method of diagnosis of gingivitis is the use of pieces of balsa wood which are sold, for example, by Johnson & Johnson under the trademark "STIM-U-DENT." One problem with the use of pieces of balsa wood is that they are too large and rough to be used accurately.
It has been difficult or impossible to reach into periodontal pockets because they are tortuous, and the metal probes can only go in a straight line and may not penetrate the full depth of the pocket.
Further, many back teeth have two or more roots. Frequently, bone is lost during periodontal disease between the roots. This area of the tooth where the roots divide is referred to as the "furcation." When bone is lost between roots, there exists a "furcation involvement." The depth of furcation involvement is of paramount importance in determining the prognosis and treatment of the tooth. Without a means of properly penetrating these areas, it is difficult or impossible to make a proper diagnosis.
A majority of dentists do not routinely probe for periodontal disease. In addition to the lack of routine examination by the dental profession, most physicians are not even aware of the problem.
Present reusable probes can produce situations which cause concern both for dentists and patients, particularly with the advent of acquired immunity deficiency syndrome (AIDS).
The dental instrument art lacks a probe that the consumer can use to self-diagnose periodontal disease and gingivitis. The medical profession also lacks a disposable, easy-to-use dental probe for detecting periodontal disease and gingivitis. A method for routinely diagnosing and monitoring periodontal disease and gingivitis by persons other than a dentist does not currently exist.